


What's in a Name?

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: The Heart of a Good Man [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cheating, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Het, Infidelity, Kid Fic, Mentions of Unfavorable Weasleys, Pets, Pregnancy, female!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion of pet names turned into an argument over unborn girl Potter's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

Andromeda Tonks opened the apartment door and entered with Teddy and Jamie following behind her with the doorman. Both boys were carrying a bag while Andromeda had two and the doorman had the rest. Heidi sat up and glanced over at them. She smiled as she watched Teddy and Jamie look over the cat things.

Steve had left an hour ago. He had some sort of meeting for work. Heidi had been interested, but decided not to ask. They could talk about it later.

Heidi slid off of the couch and walked over to take a few bags from the doorman. She carried them over to where Andromeda had placed hers on the kitchen island. Wordlessly, she started unpacking the bags and reorganizing the kitchen. They needed to make room for the cat food, which had different kinds. The dry food, both adult cat and kitten, was stored above the stove with the rice and pasta. Heidi made a mental note to pick up some kind of container to store the dry food in. The wet food was stored with some of the other canned items, like corn and beans. The food dishes and water dishes were placed in the dishwasher. The new cat toys were placed with the other cat toys. Everything related to the kitty box, which included two boxes and cat litter, was taken to the laundry room.

“Are we getting a cat?” Jamie asked, shaking one of the ball toys that had a bell in the middle.

Andromeda smiled while Heidi shrugged, shaking a bag of cat treats.

A moment later Heidi felt something rubbing against her leg. She glanced down and found Sapphires eyeing the bag of treats on the counter.

“A cat!” shouted Jamie when he noticed Sapphires. His eyes were widen in excitement.

Sapphires glanced over at him when he shouted, but quickly turned her attention back to Heidi and the bag of treats. She placed her paws against the cupboard and reached up with other one to try and grab on the bag. She let out a meow.

Heidi laughed, opening the bag of treats. She took two out and tossed one down to Sapphires.

The cat sniffed it before eating the treat. She purred and rubbed against Heidi's leg, begging for another.

A few bell jiggled, signaling the arrival of the other felines.

Jamie gasped at the sight and clapped his hands while Teddy smiled.

“Do I get one?” Jamie asked, turning his wide and hopeful eyes to his mom.

“You both do,” Heidi answered, “but _you_ have to take care of it.”

Jamie didn't pay too much attention while Teddy nodded.

“Which one's mine?” Teddy asked, looking at the three kittens.

Heidi glanced over at Andromeda, who shrugged.

“You can choose first,” Heidi said.

Teddy nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. He looked over the kittens and Sapphires. Next to him, Jamie was pouting. He had wanted to go first.

Heidi placed a hand on her hip. “This is one of Teddy's birthday gift,” she told her son.

Jamie sighed, and stopped pouting. He knew not to push his luck. If tried, he might not get a cat, knowing his mom.

Heidi smiled at him and rubbed his head, messing up his hair. She handed a few treats to Teddy and watched as the three kittens crowded around him. Sam and Tux were eager to get the treats while Taco would grab one and run to a corner to eat it before going back for another. Sapphires remained at Heidi's feet, trying to get another treat.

After a few minutes Teddy and Jamie got the kittens into the living room and had fun watching the kittens play with the various toys. Taco lost interest the fastest and ran off.

“Is this one mine?” Andromeda asked as she entered the kitchen with Aurora in her arms.

“If you want her,” Heidi said.

“I think she wants me,” Andromeda said, petting the cat. “She was in on my bed.”

Heidi smiled and shrugged. The cat chose the owner. “Her name's Aurora,” she said. “It's what her old owners named her.”

Andromeda walked off with Aurora in her arms. “That's fine with me,” she stated.

Heidi laughed a little. She pulled the takeout menus off of the top of the fridge and glanced over them. Since they were giving Teddy one of his presents early, they were ordering takeout. Teddy's favorite was Italian.

Heidi called their favorite Italian place and ordered everyone's usual and whatever sounded good. Teddy loved the five cheese ravioli, and Jamie would only eat spaghetti with meatballs and marinara sauce. Andromeda was a healthy eating kick, and mostly ate salads. Heidi ended up ordering two things a regular fettucini chicken Alfredo, and a pizza with alfredo sauce, a combination of cheese, chicken, Italian sausage with vegetables and pineapple.

When she headed towards the living room, Heidi noticed that Teddy had a hold of Sam and Jamie was happily playing with Tux.

“Did you choose?” she asked Teddy as she took a seat on the couch.

Teddy nodded. “I'm naming her Nike,” he declared.

“After the Greek goddess of victory?” Heidi asked.

The boy nodded, his attention focused on his kitten. Teddy was studying Greek mythology in school and found it fascinating.

Jamie frowned. “I haven't named mine yet,” he admitted.

“A good name can take time,” Heidi told him. “It's up to you to decide.”

“Like how you haven't found a name for my sister?” Jamie asked, staring at his mom in child-like confusion.

Heidi sighed and nodded. “It took me and Charlie _months_ to agree on your name,” she explained.

Jamie glared at the mention of his father's name while Teddy looked over at them. Charlie was a sensitive subject for all of them. He had never treated Teddy like a son, despite him being around a lot of the time, and Charlie was never around for Jamie.

“Don't name her after Grandma Molly,” Jamie declared, crossing his arms and glaring at the ground.

Heidi sighed. Currently, she had no intension of naming her daughter after anyone in the Weasley family. “Don't speak about your grandma like that,” she told Jamie. “Don't forget your cousin M.J. is named after Grandma Molly.”

Jamie shot a glare at his mom before storming off with his kitten.

Heidi sighed. While Charlie was never around for Jamie, he did spend a lot of time with his Weasley cousins. M.J., Molly Jennifer, was the same age as him, and Grandma Molly's favorite. Grandma Molly was fond of Jamie, but she had distant relationship with him compared to his cousins. While Heidi had no intensions of letting Molly or any of the Weasleys seeing her son – or daughter – again, she didn't want Jamie to speak ill of them. They were family. There was a chance in the future – the _very distant_ future – Heidi would allow the Weasleys back into her life, and she didn't want any of her children to hate, or dislike, their family.

“Give it time, mom,” Teddy said, sitting down on the couch next to Heidi. “Everything with Charlie is still kinda fresh.”

Heidi said nothing. It had only been a few months, but she had hardly thought about the divorce since meeting Steve. “I've met someone,” she blurted out.

Teddy looked at her with wide eyes.

Heidi smiled. “We met back in January,” she said. They had only been dating almost three months, and seemed serious to her.

“Can we meet him?” Teddy asked, sounding eager. He had thought it would be _ages_ before Heidi met anyone and started dating. Instead it had taken a few months.

Heidi nodded. She did want Steve to meet her sons.

Teddy beamed and returned to playing with his kitten.

 

**...**

 

Dinner was delivered later that evening. Jamie came out of his room and spent dinner ignoring his mom. Heidi sighed, but didn't say anything. Jamie would, eventually, get over it – and she hoped it was soon. After dinner was over, Jamie helped Andromeda with the dishes and ran back to his room with his kitten. The evening passed, Teddy was watching a documentary about Iron Man. While watching the documentary, an idea came to Heidi. She scribbled it down.

Before Heidi knew it, Teddy had headed off to bed. That was her queue to tuck Jamie into bed. When she arrived to his room, the door was already closed. Heidi sighed, and turned away. The door closed obviously meant Jamie didn't want her to tuck him or read to him.

 

**...**

 

Sometime later, in the early morning, Heidi was woken up when her bedroom door opened wider. She had left the door ajar for Sapphires or Taco. Sapphires was sound asleep next to her knees and last she saw, Taco was sleeping on a pair of black skinny jeans in her closet. Heidi rolled over to see a short someone closing the door.

That same someone climbed into bed next to her and curled in close. Heidi smiled and closed her eyes. Jamie wasn't mad at her anymore. Heidi drifted back to sleep, and Sapphires climbed onto her hip and resumed sleeping.

 

**...**

 

The next morning, Heidi woke up and found Jamie was still asleep in her bed. She got up and headed into her walk-in closet. She noticed Taco had moved from black skinny jeans and onto a pair of black slacks. She shot the kitten a small glare, but didn't bother to move the feline.

Heidi grabbed a pair of her jeggings, a black tank top, and a black and white stripped sweater. Before leaving, she grabbed a random necklace and a pair of black flats. With her clothes in hand, Heidi headed to her bathroom. She took a quick shower, and pulled on the clean clothes.

After her shower, Heidi headed into the kitchen, where she found Andromeda up. Heidi eyed the coffee and sighed, grabbing a tea bag. No coffee for her. She placed the tea bag in her a mug and added some water before placing it in the microwave. As she waited for it to finish, Heidi grabbed the food dishes for Taco and Sapphires. Both cats seemed to have chosen her. Sapphires came shooting out of nowhere when she heard the food hitting the bowl. Taco was close behind her, coming at a slow and caution pace. Aurora jumped up onto the back of the couch.

Heidi placed the food dishes for Sapphires and Taco on the floor. Both felines headed to the correct dish. Taco got kitten food while Sapphires got the indoor cat food. Heidi grabbed her tea from the microwave and wondered over to the felines. Sapphires finished eating, and eyed Taco's food before walking away. Once Taco was done, he ran off. Heidi placed another bowl on the ground, this one for Aurora.

“Heidi, dear, why don't you go sit down?” Andromeda asked. While Heidi was a capable young woman, she was five-months pregnant. She needed to take it easy. Jamie's pregnancy had been rough on the poor girl.

Heidi looked over at Andromeda, and she shrugged before taking a seat at the table.

Andromeda quickly prepared a simple English breakfast with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. She sat a plate in front of Heidi and the mug of tea Heidi had made a few moments before.

Heidi offered the older woman a smile and a mutter of thanks.

Heidi's morning passed rather slowly. She shared a quiet breakfast with Andromeda. There was no sign of either Teddy or James. After she finished eating, Heidi retired to her small study.

The small study was where she her own personal space. It was usually where she went when she needed time to think. The small study was a small room. The room barely had enough space a desk, two chairs, and a bookcase with room to move around.

Heidi took out a book of baby names. When it came to naming her daughter, Heidi was at a loss. Back when she dreamed about a family with Charlie she planned on having five children, and she had the names all picked out for three sons and two daughters: James Sirius, Albus Orion, Regulus Severus, Lillian Luna, and Charlotte Hermione.

Now, all of those names were up in the air. She wasn't sure _what_ she wanted to name her daughter – or any of her future children. With a sigh, Heidi opened the book to a random page. There were a few naming traditions in the family. Somewhere in the Evans line, their was the tradition of plants – flowers were common choices for girls. The Black – which she inherited through Sirius – had the tradition of naming children after astrological objects – stars, constellation, galaxies. The Potter line had one too, naming a child after a family member – whether a blood relative or a close family friend. Heidi was named after James' godmother, Heidi Bones.

To be honest, Heidi didn't know where to start when it came to naming her daughter. Despite scolding Jamie, she didn't plan on naming her daughter after any of the Weasleys. When she was younger, the Weasleys were the closest she had to family, and after marrying Charlie, the Weasleys _were_ family. Her relationship with the Weasleys changed after her divorce. After the reason for the divorce came out, Molly _blamed_ Heidi.

It wasn't her fault Charlie was cheating. Charlie had been cheating on her since they started dating. When Heidi found out, she moved Jamie and herself out of Charlie's house. At first, Heidi tried to “fix” her marriage, but Charlie wasn't interested. He was happy with his lover, and he wasn't interested in Heidi anymore, sexually. Charlie wanted to be his lover while remaining married to Heidi in name _only_. So, Heidi filed for divorce.

Heidi took a few deep breaths. Thinking about her divorce usually brought tears to her eyes and made her upset. She started dating Charlie before her sixth year at Hogwarts. They married when she was nineteen.

Heidi returned to attention to the book of names. Did she want her daughter's name to have a meaning? Kind of. She wanted the name to mean _something_ , but she didn't particularly care _what_ the name meant, simply that it held _some_ meaning.

Flipping through the pages, Heidi scanned names here and there, but nothing popped out. While she was looking, the door opened. Jamie pocked his head inside before entering the room with his kitten in hand. He gently closed the door behind him.

Heidi looked up from her book. She stared at her son for a moment before returning her attention to the book. She knew why Jamie was here, but she was waiting for him to tell her.

Jamie stood in the study staring at the ground for a moment. His kitten meowed.

“Mummy,” Jamie said, shifting his weight from foot to foot and back again.

Heidi looked up, and closed the book of names. She didn't see the point in marking which page she was on when she wasn't even actively reading.

“I-I'm sorry about last night,” Jamie whispered, dropping his gaze to the ground, “about what I said about Grandma Molly and the others.” He took a deep breath and looked back up at his mom. “I-I just don't like them. They hurt you!” Tears started to weld in his eyes.

Heidi held her arms out for her son. Jamie ran into them and hugged his mom while releasing his kitten.

“You don't have to like them,” Heidi told her son as she petted his hair, “but you need to respect them. They are family.”

Jamie nodded, cuddling closer to his mom. It was a little hard with her tummy so big.

Heidi and Jamie stayed in the study for a few more minutes before leaving. Jamie left carrying his kitten while holding his mom's hand.

“Have you thought of a name for your kitten?” Heidi asked.

Jamie shook his head with a frown.

Heidi smiled. “I have one,” she told her son, a teasing tone in her voice.

Jamie looked up at her with large emerald eyes.

“Jarvis,” Heidi said. “Your kitten is called a tuxedo cat.”

“And Jarvis is Tony Stark's helper,” Jamie said as he beamed. “You're _the best_ , mom,” he declared before turning his attention to his kitten. “Your name's Jarvis, kay?”

The kitten, Jarvis, simply meowed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sapphires is _totally_ based off of my cat.
> 
> Please note, that starting next one-shot I'll be adding "slash" (m/m) and "femslash" (f/f) to the warnings. Both will be background and non-graphic. The most "graphic" is will get will be kissing, and handholding.


End file.
